I dreamed of a VEGETA genie
by australian-girlfriend
Summary: The rating is for later chapters. Bulma is fed up with Yamcha and fed up with life throwing nothing but lemons at her, until one day she comes across a stranded bottle....absurd...


I dreamed of a VEGETA genie .....  
  
Well, this is an old idea of mine that I just happened to lose so I'm re- writing it. This is about a particular saiyan prince who, in this story plays the part of a very arrogant little genie who Bulma just happens to stumble across whilst he was asleep in a bottle. Want to know more? Read on and review as much as you like!  
~funkypunk2115@hotmail.com~  
  
Bulma skips along the sand, enjoying the cool feeling of the sand between her toes, loving how the sky was so blue and perfect without a cloud to be seen for miles, she felt as though she were in heaven. Hearing Master Roshi laugh himself silly in the background broke her moment of bliss as she was reminded she wasn't in heaven. Something solid hit her foot and she looked down, finding a dark brown bottle that was sealed at the top with a cork.  
  
"How odd." Bulma muttered as she bent down to pick up the bottle, she looked at it closely and shrugged, "I'll check it out later" and she put it into her backpack and headed back inside to see what Master Roshi and Oolong were laughing at. On TV the women's aerobics squad were doing the splits and Bulma grumbled.  
  
"You dirty old man Roshi!" Bulma wailed and smacked the old man on the head so he fell over. Outside on the beach a small yellow aircraft landed and out popped Yamcha, his black hair shined in the sun like silk and his muscles rippled and flexed as he walked towards Kami house, a toy boy in his moment of glorious youth - or so he thought. He knocked on the door and Bulma's eyes shone with anger as she raced to open the door and slapped Yamcha's face in an unwelcome greeting.  
  
Yamcha jumps back as he was rather startled by the greeting. "What the heck was that for you stupid idiot?" Yamcha rubbed his swollen cheek and in his mind he hoped that she hadn't found out about the secret he had tried to keep from her for the past three and a half months. Bulma's eyes glowed with such fury that Yamcha's heart sank and dropped to the ground, she knew. Yamcha was about to open his mouth to explain when he was interrupted.  
  
"You're late! You were supposed to be here at least an hour ago! Am I just supposed to stand around here and wait forever? Where do you get off? I can't believe you!" She flicked him in the nose with her index finger then returned inside and went to the kitchen to grab a drink; life on a beach was surely thirsty work even though she only had spent the day there.  
  
Yamcha sighed, thankful she didn't know and he didn't feel one drop of guilt for being late, he had had a good time before and that was all that mattered these days, having a good time since the world was bound to end eventually by some universally strong monster like Freiza or such of the like. H e followed her and grabbed her on her hips and pulled her close to his body to face him and whispered an apology in her ear. Bulma smiled in forgiveness as he playfully pushed his hand up her skirt.  
  
"Grow up, you dweeb!" Bulma slapped him again across the face and then raced upstairs into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Yamcha just laughed, surely she would come around to her usual playful self tonight. Meanwhile he sat himself beside Master Roshi and Oolong and decided to gaze at the glorious female bodies on the television.  
  
.......  
  
Meanwhile, in small room a small, dangerous little creature was resting quietly, his muscles flexed as he breathed. He knew in his unconscious that someone had picked up the bottle, but there was no reason to wake up now unless the human figured out how to open it so he decided it best to remain asleep.  
  
.......  
  
"I hate you!" Bulma squealed as she hopped into her capsule corp. aircraft and slammed the door closed and stuck out her tongue at a devastated Yamcha. She couldn't believe it, for what she had seen would break any woman's heart. Tears of anger streamed down her face as the aircraft took off high into the air and sped off into the distance towards the capsule corporation household. She would take no more explanations or apologies this time, nothing will shift her from the course of action to take, and she will never be with him again.  
  
She wiped some tears from her eyes and looked at the backpack that was resting in the passengers seat beside her and she began to wonder about the strange bottle that was nestled safely inside. She would have a closer inspection later when she got home, or perhaps she would think about the end of her relationship with Yamcha first.  
  
"Why me? Why won't anything good go for me?" Bulma wailed to herself and accelerated the aircraft further more as the clouds outside the windows moved by in a blur. 


End file.
